One Night at the Gym
by AshleyBabe86
Summary: <html><head></head>Peyton James works at a gym while lusting over the VIP client...John Cena, but he doesn't know Peyton exists. What happens one night when they are left alone at the gym one night...will it be a night to remember? ONE-SHOT. John Cena/OC</html>


**Author's Note: I know…I know…I should be writing another chapter for my other stories but I decided to do this one-shot since it has been on my mind so much...hope you guys like it and I will have another chapter for **Love You Once More** tomorrow or later on today…READ & REVIEW!**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

><p><span>One Night At The Gym<span>

I can't help but stare at him. I have been such a huge fan of his for years and to know that he is in the same building as me, breathing the same air; it is completely intoxicating.

I watch for the front desk pretending that I am busy typing away at the computer when really I am watching HIM. I am hypnotized by the way he lifts all that weight with little effort. Sure there are some hot grunts and jaw clenching on his part but he isn't shaking. I watch him lift what has to be at least 420 pounds on his back as he backs away from the stand a bit and starts his rep of squats.

I train my eyes down to his muscular thighs through his basketball shorts and work my way up to that delicious bubbly butt of his. I would give anything to squeeze that taut ass while he drills into me with his massive dick.

My eyes continue their travel and stop at those enormous arms of his. I have never seen so much muscle on a man. I couldn't help but imagine those large arms wrapped around me, holding me up while he fucks me into a wall.

Finally my eyes travel up to his face. His strong, handsome face. With the pronounced jawline, lush lips, crystal blue eyes, and of course that dimpled smile that seems to brighten up every room he enters.

Yep, John Cena is surely a beautiful man. Too bad he doesn't know I exist.

My name is Peyton James; I am a 24 year old desk clerk and assistant at my uncle's old gym here in Chicago. Soon after I graduated from college my parents wanted me to start working to prevent me from coming back to the nest. But I didn't know what I wanted to be and I still don't. That's where my uncle stepped in. He needed someone to work at his gym because my aunt wanted him to spend more time at home.

So for two years now my job has been to answer phones, set up appointments with the certified consultants, personal trainers, nutritionists, and physical therapists that work here. Also it is my job to hand out towels, sports bottles, extra gym clothes, and whatever else to the VIP members of the gym.

My uncle has the top gym in the state of Illinois and has a rolodex full of elite clients. The Chicago Bears, The Chicago Cubs, The Chicago Blackhawks, and the Chicago White Sox train here during their seasons.

And a year ago my uncle added another client to his list; The World Wrestling Entertainment. Whenever the company comes to Chicago for an event (which is quite often), this is the gym that all the superstars and divas chose.

And for the past year I have watched and lusted after only one; John Cena. He is my absolute wet dream. I was not surprised that he looked 10 times better in person then on my television at my apartment. I would want nothing more than to press John's head into my large breasts while he was on top of me fucking me hard. But the problem is that John Cena has been coming to the gym for a year now and has never once said a word to me.

Every time he is in town John comes into the gym around 6am, once the doors are open, with his trainer and they head straight to the men's locker room. After they change into their gear and gather up their weight belts, sweat towels, and water bottles; I watch them train. Lifting heavy weights; go through circuit training, core training, and various stretches until they are both breathing hard and a sweaty mess.

Oddly enough that is not the highlight of the day. They highlight is once they are all finished then they walk over to my desk. Well John's trainer walks over to my desk, John stand back a ways texting on his phone while his trainer asks for two large bath towels so they could hit the showers. I always give it to him while glazing over at John who looks so preoccupied with whoever is texting him. And then I watch them disappear back into the locker room before thirty minutes later they walk out with gym bags in hand while they walk out the building.

It is like this every time John comes to the gym. At first I thought he ignored me because when he is at the gym he is focused and doesn't like a whole lot of distractions. Boy was I proven wrong quickly. Because occasionally some visitors would come to the gym to see John; some visitors of the female persuasion.

And they all looked the same, like a bunch of blond playboy girls. Which means they look nothing like me; I have mocha brown skin, medium length curly black hair with a size 14 curvy body. So in other words I am completely not John Cena's type. So I have just been admiring him from afar and I have settled into the idea that I will only have John Cena in my fantasies.

That is until one faithful night.

My uncle called me one late afternoon and asked me if I would come and work at the gym late that night and close it. Usually I was always scheduled in the mornings so my day was free to do what I want. I have never worked the night shift before and I was a little worried about it. But my uncle told me he really needed me to do it since he had to get home for his and my aunt's wedding anniversary. So I reluctantly agreed.

I arrived at the gym at around 6pm. The gym stays open until 2am. Who would want to work out at 2 in the morning is anyone's guess.

The majority of the shift was the usually stuff; bodybuilders coming in trying to squeeze in a work out while hitting on me and finally miserably. A group of ultra skinny girls coming in giggling about something stupid.

It was quite boring; that is until around 11pm when John Cena came into the gym. I was shocked; I thought John only came in during the mornings. He walks passed the front desk and heads to the locker room as usually. I noticed quickly that his trainer was not here with my today; he was actually alone.

I watch as he comes out of the locker room and do some light stretching before he begins his weight-lifting. I watch as usual; completely mesmerized.

I did't know what time it was but I know that various clients and my co-workers kept leaving the gym until it was only John and myself in the building. I looked at the clock and noticed it was almost time to close up which means it was almost time for John Cena to leave. I started thinking about how I would go about that; how would I go about telling John Cena it was time to leave. I was so deep in thought that I jumped when I heard someone knocking on the front desk.

I snap my head to side and notice it was John Cena standing there with labored breaths as he was sweating and his muscles bulging. He faintly smiles at me before saying, "Um, excuse me miss but I was wondering if you could tell me when this place closes exactly?"

I wipe my sweaty palms along my jeans and licked my lips to moisten my suddenly dry mouth, "Um, this gym closes in 20 minutes."

John was surprised, "Oh, well do you think I have enough time to shower before you close up?"

I simply nod my head, afraid of what sounds or stupid sentences would come flying out of my mouth if I said something. I can't believe after a year, John Cena was actually talking to me.

I stood there staring at him in disbelieve until I noticed his relaxed features turn up into the heavenly dimpled smile as he says, "Um, you mind giving me a towel?"

I lower my head trying to hide the bright red blush that I feel coming into my cheeks as I turn around and walk over to the supply closet. I unlock the door and pull out a fresh white towel for John before locking the door back up. I turn around and hand John the towel. As John grabs the towel I let go and prepared to sit back down in my chair but John grabs my hand with his other one. I look up and nearly melted when I was met with gorgeous blue eyes and that dazzling smile.

"What's your name?" John asks.

"Peyton," I squeaked out since I had no control over my speaking voice at the moment.

John's smile deepened, "Peyton huh? That's a unique name for woman."

John strokes my fingers with his and I could feel my knees shaking, "Yea…I know,"

John chuckled, "Well I'm John,"

"I know who you are," I yelled accidently which made John jump a little.

That was a stupid reply, but the way John was playing with my fingers and smiling at me almost made me forget how stupid I just sounded.

"So tell me Peyton, do you have a boyfriend?"

I nearly choked on my own heart when John said that, "No," I replied shakily.

John smiled more and kissed my hand. I whimpered before I could even stop myself which made John chuckle even more.

However, my heart dropped when John let go of my hand and stepped back, "I should be heading for the showers," he says before turning his back to me and walking back towards the locker room. To say I was disappointed would be an understatement. John Cena just flirted with me and nothing happened.

I was just about to sit down and be sulk until I heard John calling out to me, "Hey Peyton. You know I would really like to have some company in the shower right now. Especially something as pretty as you."

And with that John winked at me with a smirk on his face and disappeared behind the locker room wall while leaving me with my mouth hanging open. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. John Cena just gave me an invitation to join him in the showers right now. The question is will I take it?

It should be no debate on how much I want to do this. But what will happen if I do it? Will John Cena and I go out? Will we be a couple? Live happily ever after together? Or will I just be a one night stand; a conquest on his long list of females? Will he think I'm a slut?

/Why does it matter? This isn't about what John Cena thinks…this is about you. What do you want Peyton?/

That was easy; I want John Cena. It shouldn't be about what will happen after; it should be about fulfilling a long-time desire, a wish really of having sex with John Cena. And damnit I was going to have that come true tonight.

I quickly got up and ran over to the front door and locked it. I shut off all the lights in the front so people who might drive-by the parking lot will see that we are closed. Then I shut off the computer at the front desk and put the keys to the gym in my purse before taking a deep breath and walking pass the gym equipment all the way to the back were the men's and women's locker rooms were located. As I was about to walk into the men's locker room I was hit with a brief panic attack. What if John is out of the shower? What if I missed my opportunity by worrying so much?

But to my relief as I walk inside I can still hear the sounds of water pounding against the tile floor of the showers. I walk over to the shower location and I spotted the shower stall that John was occupying.

The showers in the bathroom part of the locker room are each private cubicles with their own shower curtains.

I quickly undress and walk over to John's shower completely naked. I was just about to open the curtain when it suddenly opens on its own and I am pulled into the shower forcefully.

"What took you so long?" John growls before smashing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I moan and grab the back of his neck in both my hands.

I shake with desire as John plunges his tongue deep into my willing mouth. He taste so good and I pull myself closer to him feeling his hard muscles, wet flesh, and hard dick pressed against my thigh. John runs his hands down the sides of my body and reaches down to cup my ample butt. I moan as he squeezes and caresses my ass in his hands.

He pulls his lips away from mine and I arch myself into his body more leaving my neck exposed. John took the hint and brushed his lips down my jaw over to my ear where he dipped hit tongue into the canal and sucked gently on my earlobe. He travels down to my neck and licks the pulse before sucking on it.

"John," I moaned before gyrating my hips against his hard, pulsating dick.

John groaned and gripped my ass tighter and moved my hips more against his dick as he kissed along my neck and sucked on it with more passion than I have ever felt from a man.

He traveled his hands up until he cups one of my breast in each hand and squeezes which sends electricity all through me.

"Wrap your arms around me," John groans and I do what he says.

Next thing I know John spins me around to the corner of the shower, right next to the shower head and cups my butt again as he lifts me up so I wrapped my legs around him. John presses his massive body against mine to hold me in place as he moves his hands back to my breasts. The water from the shower head is cascading down the both of us as John leans his head in and takes one of my breasts in his mouth and sucks on the nipple. I moan and jab my hips into him as I arch my back. I can feel his hard dick slide in between my butt cheeks.

"You have amazing tits Peyton," John groans as he goes back to licking and sucking on my right nipple while massage and playing with my left nipple.

I continue to moan and grip the back of John's head tightly as he continues to nurse on my right breast. I watch him lap and kiss all around my breast with need. He runs his tongue in the valley between my breasts and moves on to the left to give just as much attention to it as he did the right. I feel my juices flowing down as John moves his dick to sit in between our bodies and moved his hips so it could glide against us. I move my hips with him and we get the most amazing rhythm going. John releases my left breast from his mouth with a pop and leans back up to press his lips against mine.

Both of us moaning and groaning as we move our hips together and passionately kiss each other. John Cena is an amazing kisser, his hot mouth, the taste of his lips felt so good. John pulled back from the kiss with a grunt and looked deep into my eyes. His normally crystal blue eyes were now a dark shade of royal blue. My cheeks felt hot as he stared at me with intensity.

"I want you now Peyton," John growls.

I have been waiting so long to hear this man say that. I nod my head and John smiles at me. He comes back in to kiss me and as our lips meet I feel John raise me up a bit before pulling me back down until I feel the head of his massive dick slide into me. I throw my head back and moan as more and more of John's glorious dick slides into my convulsing pussy. I can hear John panting against my neck as he goes in slowly; letting me get adjusted to his size little by little. Once John was all the way in he moves his head from the crook of my neck and stares at me deeply. I lock my ankles and arms tighter around him and settle in for the ride.

John moved his hips slow at first; he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I leaned down and started kissing and sucking of John's neck while he groaned and grunted against mine. John was stroking me nice and slow but I needed him to go faster and harder.

"Oh John, please. Faster…harder," I moan against his neck.

"Anything you want Peyton," John whispers as he pops his hips up higher and I cry out in passion as John hits the back of my pussy.

John starts thrusting his dick into me with hard, fast strokes that left me groaning and digging my nails deep into his back.

"You feel so good baby. So soft, so tight," John moans against my neck.

"John, oh John," I moan as my spin tingles every time John thrust back into me.

And then I felt it. All the way down to my toes and it started working its way up to my middle.

"Oh John…I'm…I'm about to cum," I cry out.

"Cum for me Peyton. Cum on my dick," John grunts.

That was it. Once I heard John say that to me I came, hard. I cried out John's name as my back arched off the shower wall and my body shuttered. I was so lost in bless I almost missed John screaming out.

"Oh shit…I'm cumming…I'm cumming," John groaned up into the heavens as I feel his seed shot into me and splash against my inner walls.

Once John came down from his high he let me down gingerly until my feet hit the tile floor. John and I were panting like animals, trying to catch our breaths. We are still pressed against each other softly and John caressed my back while I massaged his neck. A surprisingly nice and tender moment after the hot fucking we just did.

John and I finally leave the shower stall after John shut the water off. John holds my hand as we walk out into the bathroom were my clothes are. I gathered them up and follow John out into the locker room.

I was surprised when John hands me the towel I gave him earlier so I could dry myself off. I do so before handing the towel back to John and I watch him do the same.

We don't say a word to each other as we dress but it is an oddly comfortable silence. It was like the occasionally looks we would throw each other as we dressed said everything that needed to be said.

After we were done, John watches me finish up closing the gym and turning off all the lights. John carries his gym bag over to the front door as I unlock it. When I open the door I turn to face John. We look at each other not really knowing what to say.

John smiles beautifully at me and I sigh while smiling back. God, he has a beautiful smile. He reaches out and grabs my hand in his before kissing each knuckle on my hand and smiling at me; I melt instantly.

"I had a really nice time tonight Peyton," John said before stepping closer and placing a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away.

"I had a really nice time too, John."

John's smile grows bigger as he leans in and kisses me one more time. We walked out the door as I locked everything one more time. John walked me over to my car and gave me one more final kiss before walking over to his rental car. We waved bye to each other before pulling off and driving to our own separate destinations.

There was no exchanging of phone numbers, no promises of we will do this again, no fangirl fantasy fulfilled of John Cena showing up the next day with flowers asking me to go out on a proper date and we end up falling in love with each other.

The WWE still comes to my uncle's gym every time they are in town. And I still see John Cena coming in with his trainer to workout. And I still see the endless line of Playboy cover girls coming in to see John. And I still stare at John while he works out.

But something has changed; when John and his trainer first walk into the building John smiles and waves hi to me. When I stare at John while he trains sometimes I catch him looking over at me with a seductive smirk. And when it is time to hit the showers John comes to the front desk now and asks me for towels. And always our hands brush up against each other and we both feel an electric current being passed to one another as we stare in each other's eyes.

I don't except for John and myself to start a relationship, I don't except use to go on a date, hell I don't ever expect another night of passion together. But for one night I got to live out my fantasies, for one night I got to be with the man of my dreams, and for that John Cena now knows who I am. Not bad for a night at the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so this one-shot is done…tell me what you think of it…I will have another chapter for **Love You Once More**…either today or tomorrow and remember READ & REVIEW!**


End file.
